helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~
|producer = Tsunku |Next = Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ 2nd Single (2004) }} Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (愛の園～Touch My Heart!～; Garden of Love ~Touch My Heart!~) is the debut single by Morning Musume sub-group Morning Musume Otome Gumi. The single also contains a Morning Musume Otome Gumi version of the Morning Musume B-side "Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru", which is originally from the single "The☆Peace!". Morning Musume Sakura Gumi also released their own version at the same time as Morning Musume Otome Gumi for their debut single, "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥". Tracklist CD #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) (でっかい宇宙に愛がある（モーニング娘。おとめ組 Version）; There's Love in This Great Big World (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version)) #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (Instrumental) Single V DVD #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (PV) #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (Tsuki no Otome Version) (愛の園～Touch My Heart!～ (月夜のおとめ　Version)) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *Iida Kaori *Ishikawa Rika *Tsuji Nozomi *Ogawa Makoto *Fujimoto Miki *Michishige Sayumi *Tanaka Reina Single Information ;Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Takahashi Yuichi *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (director), Suehiro Tetsushi (producer) *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi Concert Performances ;Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Natsu ~Gokujou Melon~ - Saito Hitomi, Otani Masae *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ayaka, Okada Yui *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ - Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Natsuyaki Miyabi *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami, Yajima Maimi, Mitsui Aika, Miyazaki Yuka, Uemura Akari *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - LoVendoЯ, Ogawa Makoto, Takahashi Ai *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ - Yoshihashi Kurumi, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ - Inaba Manaka, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime Charts Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 75,371 Other Charts Trivia *The single V sold 28,131 copies and peaked at #2 on the Oricon weekly charts. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~, Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) Category:2003 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Debut Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Highest Ranking Single